1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for displaying content in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling playback of displayed content in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has developed for electronic devices and wireless Internet connections, application ranges for the electronic devices have broadened. For example, electronic devices may be utilized in games, remote controllers using short range communications, image capturing by a mounted digital camera, simple phone calls, and scheduling.
As multimedia services have been provided, the amount of information processed and displayed by the electronic devices has increased. Accordingly, there is a growing interest for electronic devices equipped with a touch screen, which increases the size of a display unit by improving space utilization.
The touch screen is an input/display device in one screen that inputs and displays information. Accordingly, when the touch screen is used, the electronic device may increase the display area by removing additional input devices such as, for example, a keypad. For example, when a full touch type is used (i.e., an entire screen is applied as a touch screen), the front of the electronic device is utilized as a screen, so that the screen size may be increased.
An electronic-book (e-book) has been introduced that displays text content on the touch screen. The text content is stored in a memory or built-in hard disk. A large number of books may be stored in the memory or built-in hard disk at the same time and may be selected for displaying content that a user wants. The electronic device also provides effects as if an actual paper was displayed. For example, the electronic device may provide effects such as turning a page of a book by providing graphic and sound effects of turning a page.
Furthermore, recently, a flexible display has been applied to the electronic device, so that it is able to provide a feeling of folding or unfolding an actual paper to the user. In general, a user may not gain the same sense of accomplishment when reading an electronic-paper (e-paper) or e-book through the electronic device, because the user does not receive a tactile sense for a page. For example, the user does not receive a tactile sense for remaining pages while touching the side of the electronic device.